Al Ritmo de la Música
by Un Alma Ms
Summary: ¿Quien es esa sombra que baila en la obscuridad? Obviamente cierto pelinegro enojón pensó que era un ladrón, lo que no sabía es que ese ladrón le robaría el corazón. Una historia que cobra vida a través de la música (Feo resumen xd). RiRen. Posible: song fic(?), algo de humor(?), etc, etc.


**Notas: ok es mi primer fic, sean sutilmente crueles :'D , esta historia es RIREN :3 y pues espero les guste XD**

**Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece a su autor xD LOL**

***~*~*~*~* Al Ritmo de la Musica *~*~*~*~***

"Bailaba, el sudor podía verse bajar por su cuello y perderse en su ropa, la pasión con la que se movía, esa cadencia hacia notar que había nacido para bailar. Las notas avanzaban mientras seguía dándole vida y una historia a esa melodía; nadie lo veía y él no veía a nadie, la obscuridad era su compañera y la música su guía.

Si, ese era su mundo y el motivo por el que se hallaba en ese estudio de danza. Al fin podía cumplir el sueño de bailar, aunque precisamente el no estuviera en el grupo de aprendices, él estaba ahí para limpiar.

**La ciudad.** . . Para muchos era un sueño, el lugar para divertirse, una noche de aventura, una mejor vida, una meta o una nueva oportunidad. Pero aquel joven había llegado con un propósito, empezar de nuevo. Aquel castaño de ojos verdes y a la vez dorados, de tan solo 19 años aparentaba una inmensa inocencia un aura tan pura que nadie creería que la realidad era otra."

_****** ~Hace 1 año~ ******_

Eren Yeager, regresaba de la cena-baile de su graduación, sus padres Carla y Grishna habían ido a recogerlo, la noche era fresca y parecía que se avecinaba una llovizna, insistieron en llevar a Armin y Mikasa, ya que era muy tarde para que se fueran solos y una vez que los dejaron en sus respectivos hogares, emprendieron el viaje hacia el propio. ¿Que más podía pedir? Era feliz, termino con buenas notas el bachillerato, ingresaría a una de las mejores universidades en Alemania (de la cual entro rozando el promedio), viviría solo, no es que odiase vivir con sus padres pero añoraba el poder independizarse y conocer el mundo, si hasta hoy era feliz.

No habían pasado ni 15 minutos cuando la lluvia empezó a caer, primero unas gotas grandes y fuertes, hasta que se soltó la tromba de agua, su padre bajo la velocidad del carro, el viento hacia a los arboles torcerse casi al punto de arrancarlos,a las orillas de la carretera había ríos de agua, se mantenían al centro del camino, unos cuantos relámpagos y truenos se hacían presentes provocando pequeños temblores en el suelo, Eren estaba asustado, prácticamente quedaron en medio del chubasco, sin refugio y a causa del agua no podían regresar hacia casa de Armin que fue al último que dejaron.

Era normal que en verano hubiera tormentas o lloviznas fuertes pero a Eren le parecía tan extraña esa tormenta, como si estuvieran destinados a morir, su madre noto el nerviosismo del castaño, estaba en el asiento del co-piloto pero estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la de su hijo.

-**Eren, estaremos bien cariño pronto pasara.** -sonreía para tranquilizar a su pequeño-

Pero apenas había terminado su madre de hablar cuando un rayo pego en un árbol provocando que se partiera y una de las mitades bloqueara el camino, Grishna viro a tiempo pero lo que no vio venir fue un enorme bache que estaba al final de una curva, ahí todo empezó a moverse en cámara lenta para Eren, aunque no iban a tanta velocidad la lluvia había hecho resbaladiza la carretera con lodo y piedras.

El carro resbalo hasta la valla de contesión oxidada, partiendola y precipitando a la barranca el auto, 1, 2 ,3 vueltas, adentro Eren no se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad, estaba en la parte segura del carro, "¿Para que usarlo?", en ese momento se arrepentía de haber cometido tal torpeza, sus padres aunque tenían puestos su cinturones estaban inconscientes a causa del primer impacto que recibieron al caer, la carrozeria estaba aplastada, los vidrios explotaban en cada impacto, el metal crujía con violencia, todo iba tan lento. . .hasta que el ultimo impacto hizo que una de las puertas traseras se abriera y él chico saliera volando, quedando inconsciente.

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿5,10 o 2 minutos? Eren abría con dificultad los ojos, el aire estaba húmedo pesado, impregnado de gasolina y un poco de humo, ¿Dónde estaba? solo podía ver árboles y que al parecer la lluvia había pasado, en mal momento se había detenido. Busco a sus padres recordando lo que apenas había pasado, no tardo tanto en ver el carro a unos 3 metros de él, aplastado cubierto de sangre y gasolina, había unas pequeñas llamas que se extendían lentamente, se levanto con dificultad el costado le dolía pero se sentía aturdido y adormecido, no notaba la enorme hemorragia que tenia, con todas sus fuerzas se acerco al carro y . . .

**Ahí estaban . . .**Su padre tenia la cara literalmente embarrada contra el volante sus piernas eran aplastadas por la misma carrocería, uno de sus brazos parecía haber sido cercenado, empezó a temblar , asqueado y temiendo lo peor pero el pánico le indico buscar su madre que al igual que su padre estaba atrapada por el metal retorcido, pero su cuerpo estaba recargado en el asiento, tenia contusiones, rasguños, y lo mas importante respiraba, camino al otro lado del carro, llamando desesperadamente a su madre.

-**¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamaaá!** -La mancillada mujer abrió sus ojos con pesar y dolor-

-**Eren . . .** -respiraba con dificultad- **Pid-e ayud-a . . .cariño. . . no llores. . .** -Sonreía con ternura e intento tocar a su hijo, como siempre hacia para calmar a su pequeño ángel pero su brazo estaba fracturado no le dolía, no sentía nada, sabia que no lo lograría.

-**¡Espera!** -instintivamente busco si tenía su celular, el cual milagrosamente sonó justo donde había despertado, camino tan rápido como pudo contestando al instante.-

- **¡Ere-**

-**¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!** -grito tan fuerte que lastimo su garganta haciendo que tociera bruscamente, escupiendo un poco de sangre- **No se donde estoy... mis padres se mueren . . .** -se corta la llamada- **. . .**

Lloraba. Tristemente se acerco a su madre que aun parecía estar consiente y viva, ella podía ver la desesperada mirada de su pequeño que tanto crió con amor, se miraban despidiendoce en silencio, Eren ya no soporto más y su cuerpo se desplomo, dejándolo en un profundo sueño.

Podía ver a su madre tocar el piano con el que le enseño varias canciones, escuchaba como tocaba el violín para que durmiera, su padre le enseñaba unos fascinantes libros de medicina, paseaban en el parque, cenas acompañados de sus amigos . . .

Las risas se volvían distantes y una voz le llamaba, al principio pensó que era su madre pero la voz se volvió más desesperada algo melancólica, ¿Quien era?, acaso será ¿Qué se quedo dormido?, Quería ignorar la voz y seguir concentrado en la cena de Navidad. La voz se volvió más molesta. Irritado siguió la voz hasta una enorme puerta blanca.

-**¿Mikasa?**

-**¡Eren!** -Chilló la pelinegra aun costado de la cama- **¡Por fin despertaste!** -Se abrazo al castaño que se resistía a despertar-

- **Mikasa, ¿Que haces en mi habitación? Mi madre te dejo entrar otra vez?** -Sonaba algo molesto mientras se quitaba de encima a su empalagosa amiga-

-** Eren. . .** -Trago el nudo que se le formó- **Estas en el hospital ¿Recuerdas?** -agachada le tomaba sus manos-

-**¿Que -?** -Un pequeño dolor de cabeza, le hizo recordar de golpe el accidente, haciendo que hiperventilara-

- **¡Eren!** -se alarmó la chica pero el castaño le toma de las muñecas-

-**¿Donde están? ¿Padre? ¿Madre?** -su voz sonaba quebrada pero firme-

Mikasa no tenia porque mentirle, pero quería ser lo más amable posible. Respiro profundo y luego suspiro pesado.

- **Escúchame, estaré aquí contigo , Armin también, así que tienes que ser fuerte.** -El chico tembló entre sus manos- **Hace 1 mes que estas en coma** -Acaricio sus más con la mayor ternura posible- **Yo te llamé, pero después de orite la llamada se corto, sabia que venían de casa de Armin pedí ayuda pero cuando llegamos era tarde... tus padres no sobrevivieron . . .** - Claramente Eren lloraba pero no hacia escándalo, Mikasa recordó verlo llorar así cuando a los 5 años se perdió- **Carla solo alcanzo a susurrar un "Gracias" cuando me vio llegar.** -El pecho se le oprimió viendo a su amigo sufrir silenciosamente, mientras el castaño se abrazaba a sus piernas, la pelinegra solo podo consolarlo estando presente a su lado mientras lloraba y acariciaba su espalda-

1 semana después fue dado de alta. Era un hermoso y tranquilo día, el otoño estaba por empezar. Eren fue al cementerio, observaba triste la blanca lapida que tenían grabado _**"Grishna y Carla Yeager, amados padres y amigos, los recordaremos toda la vida. Recuerdo de sus amigos y su único hijo"**_en una hermosa letra.

No entro la universidad, se encerró en su sencilla casa, sus padres no lo desampararon, podría vivir tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones de dinero, pero poco le importaban esos detalles de los cuales no quiso saber nada, 6 largos meses pasó intentando aceptar el echo de ya no había nadie cercano a él, Mikasa y Armin estuvieron cuidándolo, hasta que un día se decidió a salir, poco a poco volvía la sonrisa a su rostro, poco a poco volvía a ser Eren.

Una vez que el castaño dejo todo en orden, les dijo a sus amigos que se iría de Alemania, no sabría cuanto tiempo pero quería comenzar de nuevo en otro lugar, no vendería su casa pero tampoco quería recaer en la depresión, se volvería alguien fuerte, viviría y aprendería mucha cosas. Armin entendía a Eren, tenían el mismo objetivo, lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo con mucho cariño y desearle suerte, Mikasa era la que estaba algo necia en no dejarlo ir, pero Eren no cedería hasta convencerla y así fue. No perdió el tiempo empacando ni despidiendoce, solo dejo una nota.

**"Volveré, no se preocupen pronto tendrán noticias de mí. Los quiere Eren."**

Estaba algo nervioso, de ahora en adelante haría todo solo, aun así decidió ir a uno de los lugares que tanto anhelaba conocer y quizás encontraría un nuevo hogar.

-**"Vamos, Eren, Roma será genial"** -Sonreía a través de la ventana del avión observándose en el reflejo, y a la vez maravillado por el espectáculo de nubes, estaba atardeciendo cuando el avión ya estaba llegando a París.

**_To be continued(?)~_**

**_Ignoren mi inglés chafa xD empezare algo lento pero seguro :v si puedo publicare cada 3er día o cada semana xD soy nueva y me cuesta plasmar lo que pienso xd _**

**_GRACIAS POR LEER OwO_**

**_Tchao! :3_**


End file.
